The market of radiators, based on the input of warm water, in domestic use, is divided in 2 main groups:    a) radiators made of steel plate and mostly manufactured in a mass production;    b) so called “design radiators”, made basically of different kinds of tubes, whose forms and measures are targeted to the clients' wish.
To produce them, the radiators as described in a) need main investments, starting from a plate of steel, cut in the desired forms, in which “canals” are being pressed, whereupon the radiator is formed by a specific welding process, to make them waterproof.
In most cases, several radiators are connected as a whole unit at which thermal panels are attached between those connected radiators, to become a more efficient thermal emission.
In a final phase, several pieces of water supply and drainage are attached to this unit by welding techniques.
Last but not least, the radiator is tested on waterproof, after which it's painted (degrease, primer, coating).
Such a complex production line needs high-costs investments.
A production lines just for one type of radiator, has been estimated for an investment of 800 million BEF.
The investment of a paint installation, used for several production lines (nowadays seven !) is estimated up to 200 million BEF.
As the producing techniques are well known and different patents are expired, the last few years there is a huge import of “plated forms”, produced in low-cost countries.
The involved sectors are refining their production techniques to re-establish their market position. But still the technique of reforming a steel plate and welding it, is their basic element.
The so called design radiators, as specified under b), are showing a boom to other sectors such as kitchens, showrooms, offices and villa's, after their introduction for the use in bathrooms (i.e. to warm towels).
In spite off the habit of producing them in “standard measures”, to produce them in a large serial to become a lower cost and so a lower price, a main share and target are the custom-made goods.
Naturally the cost of a personalized radiator is perceptively higher, compared to the standardized model.
Many welding techniques are developed to connect the steel tubes in their different kinds of forms to become a desired look.
In most cases, special colours are chosen to become a harmony with their spaces in which they will be used.
By both groups of radiators, the supply of warm water is connected to their highest point, from which it can search its way undefined through a web of canals to a main drainage tube.
Its unnatural way of free direction means several “cold zones” to the radiator and a constantly and equally changing of pressure in the radiator.
Meanwhile the produce of heat, which begins at the top of the radiator, has no optimal effect: the water becomes colder in its way down, which doesn't stimulate the circulation of air and the heat.